Akatsuki's Hidden Demon
by faidechi shijja
Summary: Saki is the elder daughter of the head of the demon clan. Sent to the Naruto world with her talking sword Tamaki,Will Saki find her way home or will she change everything and everyone around her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Story by: Faidechi Shijja**_

_**Date: 11/13/2010**_

_**Fan Fiction: Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything involving Naruto**__**.**_

_**Summary: Saki is the elder daughter of the head of the demon clan. Sent to the Naruto world with her talking sword Tamaki, Will Saki find her way home or will she change everything and every one around her?**_

AKATSUKI'S HIDDEN DEMON

STORY BY: FAIDECHI SHIJJA

CHAPTER ONE: DEMONESS

"Ugh my head" I gasped as I rolled myself up from the ground.

What the fuck this isn't hell I thought to myself as I saw the lushes of green around me. Crap father going to get pissed at me if I don't get their on time for the blood bath. I was late last time and got set to hell boot camp but then again it was fun taking it over. Spying my hell sword I quickly ran over to him to see if he was still awake.

"Tamaki" I cried as I as I held him my beautiful sword. I was always proud of my sword its blade was made of pure black sliver that was impossible to break or even make a mark against it. Its hilt was pure dark midnight blue in the center was a eye ball that was closed that soon opened to show a red colored eye that was pure evil.

"Damn it, Saki I was trying to take a damn nap" It snorted its eye glancing at me.

"Shut it, Tamaki I wanted to ask if you knew were the fuck we were?" I said glaring at him. Damn sword.

"Well what the hell were you doing before you dumb kit?" Tamaki snorted glancing at his owner.

Damn he was luckily she was hot as hell fire. Her long sliver hair blowing in the wind, rustling her pure black kimono which made her pale snow white skin shin brighter, and her face in a thinking look made her bright red lips go into a pout. Her ever changing eyes flicking in different colors as she thought. The moon crest on her forehead was pure black with hints of sliver and blue. The mark of a pure blooded demon and a royal one at that, yes he was luckily indeed.

Fully aware of the fact that Tamaki was watching me I thought back on what happened before I found myself in this place. I remember being in the study reading on forbidden things that Ahhhh shit the scroll that sends others to different worlds, when I opened it I must have active it.

Double shit I'm now stuck in some unknown world that I don't know shit about. I clenched my hands my sharp nails biting into my palms. I'm so screwed when father and the other heads hear about this.

"Snap" quickly grabbing Tamaki I went into battle mode my teeth shaping into fangs my ears becoming more pointed to enhance my hearing. I could see two men approaching they were wearing black cloaks with red colored clouds on them. They had the look of killers and the smell of blood on them some of their own. Told me they were injured.

They stopped in shock as I did them. They were humans but they clearly didn't look like they were humans. One of them was blue and appeared to be one of the sea clan but his smelled told me he was human. The other did look like he was human but his eyes were red the color of blood.

So shocked I was I didn't pay attention to the others that appeared to be after the two strange human. Soon we were surrounded. Crap, looking at Tamaki I gave him the sign. I felt are two powers combine his and mine. My hair turned black as the night and slowly began to lift up from the blast of power my eyes changing to match Tamaki pure red.

I felt the change begun as I felt my cat ears and tail coming out. My nails beginning to change into a dark forest green color at the tips from the poison. Tamaki too had changed into a pure black sword his eye wide opened flashing as tears the color of blood began to pour out as soon as it touch the ground it blasted into black fire, known as hell fire a most deadly flame if your not a demon.

Not wasting a moment I attacked the others moving in an inhuman speed. I attacked the closest near me grabbing him with one had my nail entering his flesh melting his skin and everything where my nails entered. Moving my other hand I plunged Tamaki into his gut. I felt Tamaki sucking the blood out of him not wanting to be left out I bit his neck sucking his energy.

My lord he had a lot and it even was colored as I took the last of it I noticed that when I let go. I have never felt so powerful and tasted so much charka. I licked my lips and turned to the others. They tired to run but I wasn't about to let them. Repeating the same as the last one both Tamaki and I were filled to the fullest. That was strange because at home no one had so much charka.

Surely it was different in this world. In hell because their was so few humans we held the blood bath which is where we hunted those few humans and lesser demons that held a small amount of Chaka for us to live off . Just the smallest amount will make us live for a few 100 years. Yet with just those men I had enough to live for the next six thousand years or so.

Retuning to my old form I walked to the two men that were sitting by a tree. Showing that I meant no harm I walked towards them and began to heal them. My eyes changing a light green to match my healing powers as I began to heal them my hands that where emitting a dark green color.

Feeling not a little bit drained I noticed the one with red eyes that his eyes were losing slight. I quickly sent my power to his eyes and let it heal. Moving away from them I sat down a few feet away as they got up and moved around. The one with red eyes was blinking around in awe.

"Sorry for asking but what the fuck are you?" the blue one asked looking a bit freaked out.

"Mind your language you ningen" Tamaki yelled. I saw the two men beginning look around to see where the voice had came from.

"Tamaki, relax they don't know better" I said glancing at the sword.

"Please forgive him, he still is under training" I said giving the sword a glare as I pulled it to face the two men.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves" I said looking up at them.

"This Is Tamaki" I said jerking the sword forward. His sole red eye looking at them carefully as he said hello to them bitterly. I saw the blue one's jaw drop while the other stared not changing his expression expect for the slight widening of his now black eyes.

"My names Saki and to answer your question I'm demon from hell" I said clearly as if I was taking about the weather.

"If I may ask who are you two?" I asked them as I saw them trying to absorb the information I gave. I guess demons weren't well known from here.

"Are names are Itachi and Kisame" the red eyed answered. Giving a nod I stood up and dusted my kimono off and stood up. Grabbing Tamaki I placed him back in his sealed scriber.

"Well we must be off…umm… Do you guys know were we are?" I asked when I remembered I was in a different world.

"You're on the border of the village Konan and Suna" the named Itachi said his voice emotionless.

"Oh um thanks" I said as I turned to go.

"Miss," Itachi said "Thank you for healing my eyes" he said as I gave him a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to let Sasori live in this story. He was defeated by Sakura but escaped in the end almost losing his life,

CHAPTER TWO: THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

After leaving the two men we continued on our way. Walking I looked at the scene before me. It was so beautiful the colors dancing before me. It was so different from home where everything was dark here there were so many colors and animals. It was so strange.

That's when I spotted a large cave seeing that it was almost night time I entered it to get some rest. I quickly stopped for inside was a large bear it was pure black with a large scar on its forehead. It moved its large head to look at me. Slowly the bear lower its head to me. It seemed it knew I meant no harm. Moving slowly I entered and sat near the edge of the cave to not disturb the large bear. I slowly fell asleep.

When I work up, I woke up to the sound of yelling and the roar of the bear that I noticed was gone. I quickly lifted and ran to were I heard the sound coming from. I soon spotted the bear on its hind legs as it waved its arms at two men. I now saw why the bear was so mad she was pregrent and it was going to happen soon. These men had stumbled onto the bear just as she was going to give birth. Talk about idiots. I quickly jumped in front of the bear as the two men were about to attack her. They quickly jumped back as they saw me appear looking at in distrust.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled glaring at them, my eyes turning a dark red. Not waiting for an answer I turned to the bear to try and calm her down.

She lowered herself as she saw I wasn't going to let the men hurt her. She then began her birthing. Moving myself forward I waited until she nodded her head. I move quickly to her to help her with the birth. Petting her I tired to relax her as her club came out. I quickly grabbed the club ad pulled it next to her. I could hear the bear breathing hard as she once again began to push.

I saw the other club beginning to pop out. Reaching for it I pressed it to her chest with the other club which was already feeding. Smiling I moved away from them as the mother began to lick them clear.

I then turned back to the two dumbass's who had almost killed a damned poor mother and her two newborn clubs. My eyes widen when I noticed they were wearing the same cloaks as the other two men I met before. One was a blonde haired man I knew he too was human but something was off about him as well as his partner he smelled of wood. He wasn't human yet I could hear a heart beat with in the hallow wood.

"Mmm, your not the first I met, are you here to meet with Kisame and Itachi?" I asked as I moved to stand in front of them but not to close to them for they to smelled of blood. they were killers.

"Who are you?" the wood one asked his voice low and dark.

"I don't see how that any of your business" I snorted stilled pissed off.

Suddenly a tail appeared behind him and smashed down at were I was before. I had quickly moved out of the way as soon as I heard a creek behind him. I pulled out Tamaki waking him up from his slumber. His red eye opening to see what the fuss was about finally, noticing the two men in front of me.

"Why the hell do you always get into trouble you dumb kit" he yelled his eye looking up at me.

"Hey it's not my fault that people cause trouble around me" I said shrugging my shoulders never taking my eyes from the two men in front of me.

"Sasori, did that sword just talk? Un" the blonde asked the wood one looking at Tamaki to his partner. Mmm, so his name Sasori should be fun.

Hearing small foot steps coming closer to us I put my sword away and quickly put a fake distressed face. Three people that I knew quickly appeared jumping from the trees to form a circle around me. The oldest of the bunch appeared to be in his late twenties and had longish sliver hair that seemed to go against the law of order. He wore a dark blue mask across his face, his others two partners looked to be children. Though there eyes told of hardship, their eyes were those of solider. A young girl appeared on the right of the sliver haired man. She looked to be about sixteen as did the other child. She had green eyes and short pink hair, the other had spiked blond hair his eyes a pure blue. His face had three claws like marks on each side of his face.

"Miss are you alright?" the pink haired asked.

"Yes, these men attacked me after I stopped them from killing my bear and her two brand new clubs" I explained as I looked behind me at the mother bear still tired from her hard birth.

"Miss, please move away they are highly dangerous men" the sliver haired man ordered. Nodding I jumped back to my new found friend bear, thanking fate for such good timing. They quickly surround the two men. The young blond kid quickly launched himself at the other blond. The two men quickly jumped away.

"Deidara we don't have time for this" the one called Sasori said in a bored tone.

"Ahhhh," Deidara whined but nodded. They formed some hand signs and soon disappeared.

Helping my bear up I shooed her away, she gave me a nod and started to leave her clubs trailing behind her. I waved her goodbye before turning to look at my three savers.

I dusted my kimono as I got up. I then began to walk to the strange group of people stopping only a few feet from them. I waited until they took the slight of me in.

"Thank you for saving me from those men" I said bowing to them in thanks.

"May I please know your names?" I asked standing tall before them.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Kakashi. The girl next to me is Sakura Haruno and the other is Naruto Uzamaki." the slivered haired man said.

"A pleasure to meet you all my name is Saki" I said smiling at them.

"Umm if I may ask what's the closest village near here?" I asked them.

"That would be Konoha" Kakashi said glancing down at me.

"Thank god, in which direction would that be?" I asked looking at Kakashi.

"If you want we could lead you there, we were just about to head home" he asked smiling.

"Thank you" I said nodding.

They quickly sent off jumping on the tall trees. Grinning I followed their lead jumping at the same pace they were. Man, it felt good to move my muscles I thought to myself. Unaware of the looks the others were sending each other as they glanced at me. They all nodded at one another.

That's when I saw the village ahead. Finally I can get a change of clothes and hopefully a bath. Ah, a bath I sighed sweetly. Hopefully the money here is the same as from my world. So I can sleep a bed. Ah, bed. Oh, how I missed you dear sweet bed.

I pulled my thoughts back in my head as I saw the others land in front of the gate. I leaped off and landed gracefully on my feet behind them. We walked though the gate after the guards realized who the other were. They glanced at me in curiosity I gave them a grin showing my shape fangs. They soon backed away from me I gave them a smirk but hurried forward as I heard Kakashi calling me to hurry up.

"Saki I would like you to meet the Hokage" Kakashi said glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"What's a Hokage?" I asked looking at him with a puzzled expression. They suddenly stopped and gave me a look of disbelief.

"What?" I asked looking at them all.

"You don't know what a Hokage is?" Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing their fingers at me.

"So, I'm not from here" I said looking at them crossing my arms around my chest.

"Well Saki to answer your question the Hokage is the leader of the village" Kakashi explained

"Oh ok then lets go" I said walking ahead of them.

"well what are you waiting for?" I asked rising my eyebrow at them. Shaking their heads they moved to catch up with me.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

"Saki, the Hokage will like to see you now" Kakashi said after he went in with the others to inform to Hokage of me and their mission.

"Hai" I said as I got up from my seat and entered the room. The door slamming shut behind me. I moved to the front of the desk to find a young blond woman sitting behind the desk staring at me as I moved closer. I seemed to recall someone who looked just like her before. I could see her eyes widen as she saw me up close. I remembered.

"Tsunade….?" I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Is that you Saki?" she asked rising from her seat. I nodded my head. She moved quickly around and bowed at me. I bowed back at her.

"Eh, granny you know Saki?" Naruto asked looking at us.

"Yes, Saki-sama if I may ask why are you in this world shouldn't you be in hell?" Tsunade asked

"Um, well about that I seemed to have active a scroll that sends people to other worlds and I found myself here" I explained rubbing my head with my hand feeling embarrassed.

"Ahhhh Saki I don't know what you father going to do with you" Tsunade sighed as she sat down.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to them formally" Tsunade sighed looking at the others who looked confused.

"I would like to introduce you to lady Saki princess of the head demon clan from a world named hell" Tsunade said standing straight.

"Wait a minute, you're saying she's a demon princess from a world called hell" Naruto yelled pointing at me.

"Yes" Tsunade said looking at them in the eye.

"Hell I didn't even think there was a hell much less a world called hell" Naruto mumbled to himself shaking his head in disbelief.

"How the hell do you even know her?" Naruto asked still pointing at me but glaring at Tsunade.

"Simple I once went to their world by mistake and they sent be back here when they found away to send me back" she stated.

"Ah now that explains why I was sent here, when I active the scroll it must have still been pinpointed this world" I explained nodding my head.

"Well now that we figured that out, time to get going" I said as I started to leave.

"Ah, no you don't Saki" Tsunade scolded as she grabbed me

"Aww" I whined.

" This world isn't used to demons running wild so your going to put under guard so don't go eating people" she said glaring at me with a warning stare.

"Fine" I said pouting.

"Good, Naruto you have an extra room, right?" she asked looking at him. He nodded still looking confused.

"Wonderful, Saki will be living with you till we find a way to send her home" she said as he nodded.

"Oh and that goes to Tamaki too Saki. I mean it no eating people." she said as she let me go.

"I don't have to tell you that this is a secret no ones allowed to know that's Saki is a demon. Her power is as strong as the nine tail beast, no maybe even stronger" Tsunade ordered.

We all nodded and one by one exited the room. I gave a wave to Tsunade as I closed the door behind me. I found myself surround again as they just stood there looking at me all with different expressions on their faces. I just gave shrugged at them and began walking away from them leaving them to their own thoughts. Though as soon as I was out of their sight, they came running after me their face lined with worry.

It was getting dark; oh crap it's a full moon I thought to myself as I saw the large the large moon. The others came just in time to see me change into my demon form, a fox. I heard them grasp as they saw be change. After a few minutes I was a fully changed sliver fox. My sword still on my back though now sunk.

"What?" I asked looking at them flexing my body.

"You're a fox?" Kakashi asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, every full moon I transform to my demon animal I forgot about it today with all the hustle" I said sighing.

"So can we go home now I want to go to sleep?" I asked Naruto looking at him,

"Umm yeah let's go" he said waving good bye to the others as he left with me.

We jumped from building to building to hide me from the people that were still up. I glazed around me in wonder it was beautiful the night sky showing the many stars blinking against the dark. So peacefully, I was happy that I got a chance to see lady Tsunade world first hand. I always remembered the stories she told about her home.

Seeing it in real life was even better. I turned my focuses on the young kid in front of him. I could tell he was a good child but had faced a lot of hardship. His glaze was hard but still sweet in a way. He soon stopped and leaped down to stand in front of a large building.

Following I entered the building as he began to climb some stairs ahead of me. Not one to be lefted behind I speeded up. It was weird to run up stairs on four legs. I sighed in relief when he finally stopped at a door. He pulled a large sliver key and opened the door for me to come in. I stopped in shock it was a bloody mess, there were boxes every where with his dirty clothes. The smell almost knocking me out alone.

"Sorry the place a mess I just got back and haven't a chance to clean up" Naruto apologized rubbing his hand though his spiked blonde hair.

"It's alright as long as we get some sleep it's been a long day" I said yawning.

"Sure, let me show you to your room" he said walking to the end of the hallway. Opening the door I saw a large room bear except for a large bed and a desk with a small drawer near a large window near the bed.

"Thank you, good night Naruto" I said as I jumped onto the bed curling up and slowly went to sleep.

"You're welcome Saki, sweet dreams" he whispered as he saw me going to sleep. Closing the door softly behind him as he left the room giving one last look at the strange girl he had barely meet today.


End file.
